Cops Battle Royale
Cops Are Gonna Battle To The Death Like Chase McCain The Lego City Protector Matt Cordell The Maniac Cop And Stryker Mortal Kombat Police. Chase McCain was a famous policeman well known throughout LEGO City who once brought down Rex Fury. Natalia testified against Rex anonymously, but Chase accidently gave her identity away, making him have to leave LEGO City. Two years later, he returned and found out Rex Fury escaped and had begun a huge crime wave. In order to protect Natalia, Chase once again became a policeman and went undercover to bring down Rex Fury once and for all. His Abilitys Are * Climb on blue and white bricks * Arrest Gangsters * Use Police Scanner * Drive cars * Impressive parkour skills * Expert kung fu skills (Skilled enough to defeat a group of thugs,Ninjas,Prisioners,and can defeat powerful enemies such as samurais and Tony Knuckles just by overpowering them) ** However He isn't strong enough to overpower extremely powerful enemies in a fist fight so he has to outsmart them instead. * Great Durability (Such as surviving car crashes,minor explosions,And surviving Athmosphere re entry). * Impressive agility (Capable of taking down multiple opponents and criminals before the last man could hit him) * Slightly above average strength (Strong enough to throw men at far distances,smash objects with a few hits,and can overpower strong opponents with brute strength alone) * Zip lining * Skilled driver * Halo jumping ; Police/Undercover/Suit * Grapple gun (Can tie up criminals with one shot * Detective skills ; Construction Worker * Break objects with a jackhammer * Do Coffee Breaks * Fix Electric Boxes ; Farmer * Pig Cannon * Chicken Glide * Super Chicken Glide * Shoot Eggs that stun opponents * Irrigate Plants ; Fireman * Put out fires with a fire extinguisher which can stun enemies. * Destroy planks with an axe ** Can also use it offensively to destroy defenses. * Save cats * Use firetrucks to put out larger fires. ; Robber * Break open gates with a Crowbar * Crack open safes * Colour gun (Using Colour Swappers and it can stop opponents in there tracks for a few seconds) * Destroy ATMs ; Miner * Use Dynamite * Destroy Boulders with a pickaxe ; Astronaut * Teleport (Using Teleport Stations) * Jetpack that can travel at far distances but if overcharged,it will blow up and kill you instantly. * Use space boxes * Laser gun (It Can stop machines and paralyze targets for a few seconds) Chaise Mccain May Be A Lego Person But He Is A Tricky Guy To Beat * Chase McCain: Right...We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Once an honest, decent police officer, regarded by many as a "super-cop", Matt Cordell was ultimately betrayed and framed by his superiors for refusing to bow to a corrupt administration. Sent to Sing Sing prison, Cordell was apparently murdered by his fellow inmates; however, driven by a blinding rage propelling him to seek vengeance against both those responsible for his frame-up, and the corrupt city at large, Cordell rose from the grave, becoming a stalking, vicious serial killer. In Cordell's warped world view, everyone is guilty, and none can escape his form of brutal justice. His most formidable opponent has been Detective Sean McKinney, the only man to have faced off against Cordell twice and lived to tell about it (practically everyone else who's squared off against Cordell hasn't lasted very long afterward). Despite being put down in numerous circumstances, Cordell has always risen again, to wreak havoc on the city of New York... His Attacks Are ☀Swinging Stick Shotgun His Police Stick Is Actually A Sword Inside. You Better Watch Out For Matt Cordell Because He Is A Powerful Opponent. Matt Cordell Is Seen Killing A Person. All Right The Combatants Are Set Lets Settle This Debate Once And For All But Now Its Time For A Death Battle!!! Its Was Night Time And Chase Mccain Was Seen Driving In His Police Car And Suddenly Saw Matt Cordell And He Got Out Of His Police Car. Chase McCain: Hey Who Are You? Matt Cordell Did Not Respond. Chase McCain: Its The Easy Way Or The Hard Way. Matt Cordell Did Not Respond. Chase McCain: Fine Its The Hard Way. Suddenly Stryker Came And Said. Stryker: Police Brutality Coming Up. Chase McCain: This Will Be A Hard Battle. FIGHT!!! Chase McCain Was Seen Hitting Matt Cordell But Then Matt Cordell Hit Chase McCain With The Police Stick. Stryker Was Shooting Matt Cordell And Then Matt Use A Shotgun And Shot Stryrker But Stryker Dodged The Bullet And Use The Taser Gun At Matt Cordell And Was About To Shoot Matt Cordell But Then Matt Cordell Use The Sword And Cut Stryker's Head Off. STRYKER DEFEATED!!! Chase Mccain Got Up And Use A Crowbar And Both Charged At Each Other. Chase McCain: I Will Win You Scum. Then The Crowbar And The Sword Fell. Chase Mccain Use His JetPack And Grab Matt Cordell. Chase McCain: Lets See If You Can Survive This!!! And Throw Matt Cordell. The Jetpack Was About To Explode. Chase McCain: Shit. Chase McCain Exploded. CHASE MCCAIN DEFEATED!!! Matt Cordell Survived The Fall. K.O. Oh Crap Matt Cordell Won But How. Stryker Got Out First Because He Was The Weakest And Not That Durable. Chase Mccain got out even though with the durablity his still would have died by Matt Cordell. Looks Like The Competition Exploded really Well. The Winner Is Matt Cordell. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Cop Themed Death Battles